joey_slikk_altfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leon Smallwood Misadventures
The Leon Smallwood Misadventures, sometimes abbreviated as TLSM, is an animated series created by Joey Slikk in 2015. The very first episode was "Meet Leon Smallwood," it's where Leon Smallwood shows the viewers some of his friends and family, even his PC. Production In July 2015, Joey Slikk (The Creator) cancelled his AGK series because his mom thinks it's bad for his brain, so he decided to plan for a series about his own character. But Joey changed his mind about it and went back to AGK Stuff. In August 2015, Joey revived his AGK series in order to finish working on episode 11. He was gonna continue working on episode 13 after he finished episode 12, but his mom said she'll take his computer (or PC if you want) away if he doesn't stay away from AGK. So he decided to cancel his AGK series again. And after that, he was thinking he could make a series about Eric from Go!Animate or someone else, which will be similar to Joey's AGK Series. Then Joey thought up a name of the character he will make for his upcoming series, "Leon Smallwood." Due to the series being similar to Joey's AGK Series, it will be called "The Leon Smallwood Misadventures." A few days later, Joey started working on the first episode using Sony Vegas 11.0. And a couple days later, Joey took a break from working on some of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures episodes after working on the face expression animations on episode 3. In September 2015, Joey started working on episode 4 which was "Leon Smallwood Goes To School," But eventually, he took a break from working on episode 4. A couple days later, He finished working on episode 4 of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures, Joey was planning to make episode 5 which was "Leon Smallwood Meets Joey Slikk," but he lost access to his computer when he came back from his visit to his dad. This problem happened due to a power surge. So Joey had no choice but to use a different computer. In November 2015, Joey got a new Windows 10 computer/PC for his 16th birthday. A couple days later, he tried to re-install some of the programs he had since he had Windows 7, but unfortunately, he couldn't re-install some of them due to the User Account Control asking him to enter an administrator password when he doesn't know what it is. No one else knows what it is either. But a couple days later, Joey wanted the files he had since he had Windows 7, but when Joey told his family friend about the rest of the files he had since July, August and September, his family friend told him the rest of the files were gone because the 0.0 hard drive went bad due to a power surge. So Joey had no choice but to retrieve some of his Leon Smallwood stuff from the internet to his Windows 10 PC. On the night of July 2nd 2016, Joey had a talk with his mom after she watched episode 8 of TLSM on her phone. So, Joey decided to unlist his future episodes of TLSM, so his mom won't be able to see them on her phone. As of August 2017, production of new episodes went on hiatus, because Joey had plans for some error short films. He also had plans for some future YTP's (Short for YouTube Poops) and random videos. In 2019, the series resumed production. Programs/software used Here is a list of programs/software that were used to make the series. *Sony Vegas Pro 11.0 (Video making) *MS Paint (Sprites, backgrounds, and more) *Paint.NET (Same as MS Paint, but different) *Speakonia (For TTS voices) *Adobe Photoshop CS5 (Same as MS Paint and Paint.NET, but different) *Ivona/LumenVox/TextAloud (Same as Speakonia) *Voiceforge (Same as Speakonia and Ivona) *Bandicam (For screen recording) *Audacity (For audio recording and editing) *Error Message Generator (For Windows error messages) *Powerpoint 2007 (For logos and more) *Wizzard/AT&T (Same as other TTS programs) *Acapela (Same as other TTS programs) *Vocalware (Same as other TTS programs) Characters * Leon Smallwood * Gerald Smallwood * Eric * Linda Smallwood * Lester Smallwood * Hannah Smallwood * Unknown Person * Carlos the Stickman (Also seen in Carlos.avi) * Mr. Winkle * Joey Slikk * Mr. Wall * Ms. Smith * Principal James * Fliqpy.exe (Also seen in the video) *Diesel *Gold Yellow Guy *Christopher Wilson (As an old prisoner in Episode 13) *Red Hoodie Guy (As a bank man in Episode 13) *Jane Wilson *Stuart Wilson *Yellow Man *Gold Yellow Girl *PC Guy *Red Man *Yellow Stickman *Blue Stickman *Red Stickman *Henry Warren *Noah Riegel Unseen * Ronald McDonald (Coming Soon) * Mr. Ted (Coming Soon) * Fabrice Laroche (Coming Soon) * Tailsko (Coming Soon) * Raynare (Coming Soon) * Aaron (Coming Soon) * Erika (Coming Soon) * Brian (Coming Soon) * Professor Toothy (Coming Soon) *Leopold Slikk (Mentioned a few times in episode 14) Episodes Note: Upcoming episodes are in italic. Episodes in progress are in bold. Season 1 (2015-2019) #Meet Leon Smallwood (AKA Leon Smallwood's Introduction) #Leon Smallwood Watches Carlos.avi #Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare #Leon Smallwood Goes to School #Leon Smallwood Meets Joey Slikk #Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park (3 Part Episode) #Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech (2 Part Episode) #Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech (AKA Leon Smallwood Cuts School) #Leon Smallwood Watches Happy Tree Friends #Leon Smallwood's Summer #Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School (2 Part Episode) #Leon Smallwood Steals a Car (AKA Leon Smallwood Steals a Car and Goes to Jail) #Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail (2 Part Episode) #Leon Smallwood and the Combat Keyboard #Leon Smallwood Meets Noah Season 2 (COMING SOON) #''Leon Smallwood and the Prank Phone Calls'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Become Popular on YouTube'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Animator VS Animation (Video of Animator VS Animation Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Animator VS Animation 2 (Video of Animator VS Animation 2 Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets a Virus'' #''Leon Smallwood Buys a New Computer (AKA Leon Smallwood Gets a Job)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to McDonalds (AKA Leon Smallwood Meets Ronald McDonald)'' #''Leon Smallwood's Computer Gets a Funky Virus (An Actual Factual Sequel to Leon Smallwood Gets a Virus)'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Get Revenge on Ronald McDonald'' #''Leon Smallwood Catches a Cold'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets Mr. Ted'' #''Leon Smallwood and Joey Slikk VS Mr. Ted'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets Mauled by the Minions'' #''Leon Smallwood VS Ronald McDonald'' Parental advisory ratings *17+ *14+ (Episodes 14-15) *10+ (Episode 1) Opening themes *Scrubs Season 1 Intro - Lazlo Bane (Episodes 1-6) *Biro - Ergo (Episodes 7-PRESENT) Ending theme(s) Scrubs Credits Theme (Episodes 1-PRESENT) Gallery Wallpapers These wallpapers are created by Joey Slikk, you can use them for your background on your PC, iOS and PSVita. TLSM THUMBNAIL 2.png|A wallpaper of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures containing Leon, Eric and Joey. Leon, Eric and Joey at the Baggage Room Door.png|Leon, Eric and Joey at the Baggage Room Door. Leon, Eric and Joey at Bliss.png|Leon, Eric and Joey at Bliss. Leon, Eric and Joey at Bliss 2.png|Leon, Eric and Joey at Bliss of Windows Longhorn. Leon, Eric and Joey at Bliss 3.png|Leon, Eric and Joey at Energy Bliss of Windows XP. TLSM THUMBNAIL 2-1.png|A wallpaper of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures containing Leon, Eric and Joey, and Leon's family. TLSM THUMBNAIL 2-1 16-9.png|A wallpaper of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures containing Leon, Eric and Joey, and Leon's family. (16:9) Art TLSM THUMBNAIL NO TEXT 2 BLUR.png|A Gaussian blurred version of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Thumbnail without The logo for upcoming episode title cards. W.I.P. Screenshots TLSM EPISODE 4 WIP.png|Episode 4 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 5 WIP.png|Episode 5 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 6 WIP.png|Episode 6 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 6 PART 2 WIP.png|Episode 6 (Part 2) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 6 PART 3 WIP.png|Episode 6 (Part 3) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 7 WIP.png|Episode 7 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 8 WIP.png|Episode 8 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 9 WIP.png|Episode 9 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 10 WIP.png|Episode 10 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 11 WIP.png|Episode 11 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 11 PART 2 WIP 1.png|Episode 11 (Part 2) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 12 WIP.png|Episode 12 W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 13 WIP.png|Episode 13 (Unfinished Version) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 13 FULL WIP.png|Episode 13 (Full Version) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 14 WIP.png|Episode 14 (Unfinished Version) W.I.P. TLSM_EPISODE_14_FULL_VERSION_WIP.png|Episode 14 (Full Version) W.I.P. TLSM EPISODE 15 WIP.png|Episode 15 W.I.P. Videos The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Intro (MP4)|Intro (Episodes 1-5) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Intro (Episode 6)|Intro (Episode 6) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Intro (Episodes 7-13)|Intro (Episodes 7-13) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Intro (Episodes 14-PRESENT)|Intro (Episodes 14-PRESENT) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Creditless Ending V1.1 (MP4)|Creditless ending (Episodes 1-5) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Creditless Ending (Episodes 6-13)|Creditless ending (Episodes 6-13) The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Creditless Ending (Episodes 14-PRESENT)|Creditless ending (Episodes 14-PRESENT) Category:Series Category:Animated series